Digimon: Shinka
by BelenDigievolution
Summary: UltraCrossover. Tai Kamiya (Taichi Yagami) no recuerda mucho de si mismo, pero sabe que es algo especial. Con la ayuda de varios amigos que va haciendo a través de su aventura buscara a su grupo y recolectara información sobre lo que pasa en el MultiUniverso. Y ademas tendrá que derrotar a BlackLobamon, el mas peligroso virus que se haya visto. No es humano, pero no es una bestia.


**Digimon: Shinka.**

**Capitulo 1: Digimental.**

"_Podía sentir el Horror que él había visto, viendo a sus amigos ser asesinados por sus __**otros**__ amigos."_

Era un día extremadamente soleado.

Mas sin embargo no me molestaba mucho, las enormes ramas del Árbol de la Villa Brisa eran suficientes para proteger al pueblo entero de los fuertes rayos del sol. Pequeños digimons entre bebes y rookies jugueteaban por las calles, todo era pacifico…

Y yo bueno… tenía que entrenar…

Era muy conocido, aun cuando yo ni me conocía a mi mismo. En realidad nadie me conocía del todo pero se puede decir que era reconocible. Saludos amables y energéticos me alegraban el camino hacia el campo abierto (el cual estaba sumamente hundido entre las olas de calor) en el cual Leomon me esperaba, los últimos días mis técnicas de batalla habían mejorado, mas sin embargo mis memorias no regresaban.

El había dicho que me daría un empujón.

* * *

Abrumador.

Finalmente había llegado al campo, y los rayos del sol no eran nada amables con quienes se atrevían a pisar fuera de la sombra.

No sabía si alegrarme o no por tener pelaje.

-Llegas tarde— Fui reprendido.

-Perdona. — Conteste. –Con este sol se me hace difícil saber a dónde voy hehe…- Di un vistazo alrededor. Me había llevado a nada más y nada menos que las murallas de piedra de la Villa.

¿Entrenaríamos aquí? –Eh… ¿Qué hacemos en las murallas?—

Leomon busco por algún otro Digimon cerca. –Hoy no habrá entrenamiento, hoy habrá algo mas especial e importante para ti—Ladee mi cabeza mientras veía como se adentraba en la muralla. –Sígueme— Para mi sorpresa, justo al entrar dentro de la estructura, una especie de pared con mecanismo se abrió a su paso, revelando unas extrañas escaleras que conducían a lo más profundo de la tierra.

Apresuradamente le seguí, puesto que si solo me quedaba mirando esperando otra orden, la puerta se cerraría y probablemente no se abriría ante mí.

Todo el viaje estaba lleno de cosas que jamás había visto. Las luces eran proporcionadas por plantas y otras como hongos a lo largo del tramo, y en algunas ocasiones había cámaras donde podía ver alguna que otra criatura extraña (definitivamente no Digimon) entre extensas zonas de vegetación subterráneas. Al final de las escaleras llegamos a una especie de templo, o las ruinas de este. Claramente se veía como si hubiera sido víctima de alguna guerra o algo por el estilo. El tiempo tampoco le había hecho bien, una de las torretas se veía que colapsaría en cualquier momento.

Aunque era dudable, ya que estaba parcialmente encajada en la piedra sobre este, ya que estaba bajo tierra.

-¿Q-Que es… este lugar?—

-Son las ruinas de lo que antes fue el hogar de los primeros reyes del Digimundo. —El se adentro hacia la estructura, y yo solo pude seguir de cerca. -¿A qué te refieres?—

El dio un largo suspiro antes de seguir.

-Hace años en este mundo solo habitaban los digimons tipo data, era una época de pura armonía, si alguien atacaba a otro simplemente se resolvía de la manera mas fácil, no había con que pelear la verdad. Nuestros poderes eran más bien usados para otros propósitos…

Pero… con la llegada del primer y más poderoso Digimon virus jamás conocido, el caos sobrevino. Miles de digimons fueron infectados a causa de este horrible contagio, se volvían corruptos y atacaban a sus familias. Era una pesadilla.

Las cosas cambiaron cuando el primer Digimon tipo vacuna apareció para enfrentarlo, hubo años de guerra donde miles de vidas Digimon fueron perdidas en batalla, vidas de inocentes que fueron arrebatadas de sus cuerpos por toda esta barbaridad, al final ella derroto al virus, pero no hay más que sepa al respecto, porque hasta donde yo tengo entendido, dos Digimon habitaban el castillo, y no había nadie tan poderoso como la vacuna a menos que el propio virus se le uniese. En parte esas es una de las razones por la que te traje aquí. —

Trague saliva, me imaginaba los cuerpos de los Digimon rodeando las murallas de la Villa, habiendo sido asesinados por esos peligrosos digimons de aquel entonces. No estaba seguro de querer saber el resto de la historia, al final habíamos llegado a una cámara con una puerta gigante.

-… y… ¿La otra razón?—

Se quedo en silencio por unos segundos. Después empuño su espada y la alzo al aire, lanzando un brillo desde ella haciendo que la puerta al frente se abriera con un extraño sonido de metal, revelando una especie de columna en el medio de la inmensa habitación, en la cual en la punta había un objeto brillante en color dorado muy extraño, con un símbolo en el. –Esto, es la segunda razón. —

Entro a la cámara seguido por mí, al entrar yo unas especies de baldosas comenzaron a flotar, haciendo lentamente un camino hacia eso. Dude en entrar del todo a la habitación aun sin saber que era ese objeto.

-No temas, y eso es un Digimental. — Leomon contesto como leyendo mi mente. –Y la última razón va enlazada con esto. Ya no serás capaz de permanecer en la aldea por más tiempo. —

Espera… ¿Qué?

-¿Eeehh? ¿P-Por que?—Lo mire incrédulo, _¿Me estaba echando de la aldea?_ ¡Era injusto! ¿Yo que había hecho?

-Porque…- Comenzó, pero se detuvo antes de terminar la frase. –Antes de explicarte, quiero que veas aquello en la columna. Ese objeto guarda memorias que no pueden ser vistas por cualquiera, y probablemente tú seas capaz de ello. —

-¿E-Eh? ¿Yo por qué?—

-Solo acércate, y tócalo—

Dude, no era del tipo aventurero (al menos en estos meses en los cuales no recordaba nada) y nada me alentaba a acercarme a esa cosa. Pero siendo que era el mismo Leomon quien me incitaba a hacerlo, me rendí, y al final comencé a subir escalón por escalón, asegurando que fueran estables primero claro.

Seguía subiendo, conforme subía podía llegar a ver, como si de alguna forma, el castillo hubiera sido en realidad alguna base de operaciones. Había placas de metal que daban la sensación de ser piedra, colgando por medio de cables que los unían a las paredes, conforme más subía, más y más de esas placas estaban destrozadas, o simplemente no estaban. Pude ver lo que eran unas especies de ventanas extrañas, como si la habitación en si fuera una base de pruebas.

Trate de alejar de mi mente las imágenes de Digimons tipo virus siendo sujetos de prueba para una especie de cura en los tiempos antes de la Vacuna, esperaba estar equivocado y que solo fuera mi mente haciéndome jugarretas.

Al llegar casi a la cima, murciélagos comenzaron a revolotear alrededor mío, algunos escalaban en las paredes. Como huyendo de mi…

_¿Qué podría tener yo de peligroso?_

Llegue a la punta, el Digimental descansaba en una base de piedra muy parecido a una mesa. La mesa además tenía una especie de baldosa redonda con varios símbolos… de los cuales uno hacía falta ya que estaba rota. Pude detectar el símbolo del Digimental en la baldosa misteriosa, comenzando a formar rompecabezas. Me preguntaba exactamente que eran esos símbolos.

Tímidamente, estire una de mis patas hacia el objeto, tembloroso, aun sin confiar del todo en lo que fuera que fuera esa cosa. Antes de tocarlo me percate de una pequeña mariposa que revoloteaba cerca de aquello.

Finalmente lo toque… y todo se desvaneció…

**********[¨¨uDu¨¨]**********

Abrí mis ojos, pero aun no eran capaces de ver del todo.

Podía oler, olía a sangre, lágrimas, y otras cosas que preferiría no mencionar. Podía escuchar gritos, rugidos y gemidos. Voces que rogaban basta, para solo ser destrozadas por el sonido de zarpazos, mordidas y rayos.

Mis sentidos volvieron en sí, estaba flotando… ¡Era un fantasma! Mis ojos finalmente me respondieron, el ambiente era una zona de Guerra, y podía reconocer el lugar; el Valle de Molinos.

Trate de ir mas allá, pero no podía, algo me detenía. Volví hacia atrás, algo me decía que siguiera por ese camino.

Pude ver algo, una persecución. No daba crédito a lo que mis ojos habían detectado:

Era un humano, no… Dos. Estaban siendo perseguidos por un Greymon y un Garurumon. No estaba seguro de que pasaba allí, y para empezar… ¿Cómo es que sabía yo lo que eran esas cosas? Que yo recuerde nunca había visto un humano. Quizás antes de perder la memoria, entonces tendría sentido. No podía alcanzar a ver más detalles, había una densa niebla rodeando todo el Valle.

Al final, ambos humanos fueron despedazados por esos Digimon, pude escucharlos decir _"¡Espera! Soy yo, tu compañero ¿No me recuerdas?"_

* * *

Vague por lo que parecía ser un edificio, probablemente donde los trabajadores del valle almacenaban la energía de los molinos. Extrañamente era de los únicos lugares donde no había rastros de sangre, o quizás no del todo; había unas cuantas manchas, frescas, alguien estaba aquí, escondiéndose. Algo me atraía hasta donde el rastro terminaba.

Una habitación, podía decir que estaba bloqueada por la sombra de objetos que se veían a través de la ventana de la puerta. Escuchaba sollozos, atravesé las paredes para encontrar otro humano. Uno de cabellera corta y castaña, vestía una chaqueta azul, roja y un poco de amarillo con algo que parecía lana en los bordes. Sangraba de uno de sus costados, pareciera que hubiera visto el infierno… y entonces me percate de algo.

Tenía algo entre sus manos, algo que conocía aun cuando solo lo había visto una vez…

El Digimental, con el mismo símbolo que el que había tocado…

Luego de un rato de mas sollozos, tomo un extraño objeto que daba una pequeña iluminación, y vi algo en la pantalla como "Iniciando Grabación". El Digimental también hizo un brillo tenue.

_-N… N-No sé lo que paso…-_ Comenzó. _–Estábamos… terminando de derribar las agujas que Ken había construido… E-El incluso estaba algo emocionado por deshacerse de e-ellas… pero algo salió mal mientras estábamos en el Valle de Molinos. —_

Comenzó a toser un poco, paro para recuperarse y luego seguir.

_-Una de las agujas… brilló… un brillo maligno… nos hizo temblar a todos… y después…-_

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, quería llorar, pero probablemente sabía que no debía de hacer ningún ruido.

_-V-Vee… y los otros… M-Mataron a Hikari c-cuando menos lo esperábamos…-_ Tiro todo lo que tenia llevándose las manos a la cabeza. _–E-Eran nuestros amigos… ¡Y comenzaron a asesinarnos!— _Con un gesto de horror, miro alrededor, lanzando un suspiro de alivio al ver que, al parecer… no le habían escuchado.

_-N-No se si alguien mas haya sobrevivido… P-Pude escuchar momentos antes a… T-Taichi y Yamato gritar…_

_Probablemente Greymon y Garurumon los hayan asesinado ya…_

_S-Si estas escuchando esto… y no hay nadie con este mensaje, probablemente haya intentado pedir ayuda, o simplemente… prefirieron asesinarme en otro lado…-_

Tomo un respiro, largo y profundo, tranquilizándose un poco.

_-Ya que si encuentras esto con un cuerpo… probablemente ese cuerpo sea yo. Estoy herido… Aquilamon había intentado matarme… pero lo último que quedaba de mi Vee… m-me salvo…_

_Tengo que intentarlo por el… v-volver a casa y… cerrar el Digimundo para siempre, si es que es necesario…_

_Los Digimon ya no nos ayudaran a ayudarlos… se han corrompido y nosotros… somos su próxima presa…_

_A quien sea que este escuchando esto… huye… escóndete… se silencioso. No hables. Escabúllete. No pelees. Si ves algo sospechoso, no te acerques. No hables. Escapa. No confíes en ningún Digimon. No hables. Huye tan lejos como puedas. Ve de regreso a casa. No hables. Si te atrapan no grites. Si te lastiman quéjate. No hables. Mira tú alrededor. Escapa. Sobrevive. Vive…-_

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta principal destrozándose.

_-Se acabo mi tiempo, si aún queda alguien allí afuera… por favor… no te quedes aquí. Llévate el Digimental, lejos de ellos. Aun si ahora ellos no pueden usarlo sin los Niños Elegidos… ellos aun pueden hallar otra forma de usar su poder…_

_No dejes que eso pase…-_

La puerta bloqueada fue golpeada por un monstruo…

_-H-he… el Emblema de los Milagros… q-que estúpido… ¿Tenia que tocarme a mí este Emblema? Ya no soy capaz de hacer ningún milagro… Moriré aquí, justo como los demás hicieron…_

_Victimas de nuestros propios amigos…-_

Un Aquilamon estaba terminando de derribar la puerta de la habitación.

_-Soy Daisuke… Daisuke Motomiya, Líder de la Segunda Generación de los Niños elegidos de esta Era…_

…_por favor… No me olviden…-_

Mis sentidos se comenzaron a perder de nuevo, justo de la misma manera que al tocar el Digimental de Daisuke…

Lo último que vi fue el Aquilamon lanzándose sobre Daisuke, seguido por un escalofriante X-vmon… ambos con esa mirada diabólica en sus ojos…

**********[¨¨uDu¨¨]**********

Volví en sí, mire alrededor mío. Vi la misma mariposa casi sin haberse movido desde que toque el Digimental.

Al juzgar por eso, la memoria debió de haber sido un flash para el resto del mundo.

Baje con cuidado las escaleras, pensando en lo que había visto… Si Daisuke había sido un Niño Elegido que había muerto en el Valle de Molinos… _¿Qué hacia su Digimental aquí?_

El Valle de Molinos estaba a una semana de aquí.

Leomon me esperaba en la base, con una especie de mochila que, aparentemente, podía ser usada de dos formas. Mire con curiosidad la bolsa. Leomon interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Esta es una mochila expandible, usada en los tiempos de guerra. Su espacio es tan infinito y solo el dueño de esta sabe cómo usarla sin perder nada. Ha sido herencia de mi familia por generaciones… y ahora tú eres su dueño. Úsala bien. —

Mire la mochila por un segundo, la tome y rápidamente volví a subir las escaleras, guarde la extraña baldosa… y empuje con cuidado el Digimental con una rama que había allí. Baje esperando algún regaño por parte de Leomon… el cual no hubo.

Mientras nos dirigíamos hacia las afueras de la muralla, Leomon continuo.

-La razón por la que ya no puedes permanecer aquí es porque tu…

Eres un Niño Elegido. —

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente. ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Uno de ellos?! ¡E-Era imposible! Se supone que ellos habían muerto… Hasta donde tenía entendido, ¿alguno habría sobrevivido? Ese…. ¿Sería yo?

-Si te estás preguntando, no eres como los niños que viste en ese Digimental. — Agrego –Tú eres algo más especial que eso—

Gire mi mirada hacia el -… ¿Especial?—

El miro al horizonte. –Tú, eres nada más y nada menos que Taichi Yagami, o Tai Kamiya, como preferías ser nombrado. Niño Elegido de la generación a través de los muros. Tú eres de un Universo Alterno, pero aun así lo que pase en tu mundo influye aquí, por lo que puedo predecir que algo oscuro está pasando en tu mundo. —

Había escuchado ese nombre antes… Taichi… Lo había escuchado de Daisuke antes de morir.

_El había sido asesinado por su propio Digimon._

* * *

Me permitieron al menos ir a despedirme de los amigos que había hecho, juntar algunas provisiones… en fin. Algunos estaban tristes, otros más bien preocupados. Ya sabía que el mundo fuera de la muralla era más peligroso de lo que pensaba, y al juzgar por lo que había visto en esa memoria no podría estar más inseguro en mi vida.

Al llegar a la muralla era un reto subir hasta allá. Solo había escaleras por dentro y si no eras un corredor dedicado te podría tomar días subirlas hasta la cima. Lo bueno que había aprendido a dar grandes saltos. Nos tardamos solo diez minutos.

Pude finalmente ver fuera de las murallas, mas no era lo que esperaba…

Era un _caos_ allá afuera.

Cuerpos por todos lados, había unos monstruos extraños, negros… como si fueran auras malvadas devorando a los Digimon que ya habían fallecido.

-De verdad… ¿T-Tengo que ir _allá_?—

-Eres lo suficientemente fuerte. — Respondió –No te puedo ayudar más, yo nunca he estado afuera pero si te puedo decir… que si haces las decisiones correctas puedes sobrevivir. Mi consejo es: has amigos, no importa cómo, no importa si tardas, solo ten al menos dos y con eso tienes de sobra. Y concéntrate en encontrar como llegaste aquí y en cómo encontrar a tu grupo. —

Me incline hacia adelante, había un pequeño lago justo debajo de donde estábamos, "para aterrizar a salvo" me había dicho.

-Y si tengo que volver… ¿cómo se supone qu—

Fui interrumpido por un empujón, el cual me envió muralla abajo aterrizando en el lago (el cual no era muy limpio que digamos).

-¡O-OYE! ¡¿Qué rayos te—

-¡Solo sigue tu camino! ¡Si necesitas volver encontraras la forma tu mismo! ¡Vete rápido! ¡Algo se acerca a tu ubicación!—

Suspire… Me escabullí entre lo que parecían ser restos de carrozas hacia los arboles. Pude escuchar cosas moviéndose, cazándome. No les deje siquiera acercarse y antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta ya estaba muy lejos de allí.

Camine hacia el destrozado camino dando un último vistazo hacia la Muralla. Por fuera se veía mas caótica que por dentro. Miles de marcas que solo parecían pequeños rasguños en comparación con el muro decoraban a lo largo de este, y lo que en sus tiempos de gloria había sido una entrada estaba sellada con rocas fundidas perfectamente.

Podía ver además más cuerpos de Digimons, Digimons que habían intentado entrar a la seguridad de la Villa aun después de que había sido sellada la única entrada y salida.

Mire hacia el lado contrario, estaba atardeciendo. El sol se veía de un color rojo cobrizo que jamás había (o recordaba haber) visto. Poniendo todos mis sentidos alerta me propuse a caminar a través del camino… ¿Quién sabe? Quizás después de todo podría ser interesante…

Una larga aventura me esperaba…


End file.
